


How to turn over a new leaf

by secret170193



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Flowey Pot au, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Physical Abuse, floweypot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Sans seemed to chuckle, though barely any sound arose from him. He reached out a hand, running a finger down the back of Flowey's head.<br/>"You think you've got it all good, everyone can just go ahead and accept that you're here. But you know what? I can't. Because I remember. I remember everything."~</p>
<p>Flowey finds that even after Frisk has taken them home and accepted him for what he is, it might take him a lot longer to convince everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to turn over a new leaf

"Happy endings, happy endings everywhere! Couldn't just one measly monster have stayed behind and had a terrible ending here with me!?"

It had been almost two weeks since the barrier had been lifted and one by one all the monsters had moved out from underground to live their new lives on the surface. All but one bitter, wilting flower, loudly sulking in a patch of bright yellow clones in the hopes that some poor little defenseless creature would hear it and investigate. But it had been a week since he'd heard the last monsters leaving and had doubts that anyone would have willingly stayed behind. To make matters worse, he was gradually losing what determination he had left, he couldn't even force himself to burrow around the underground anymore.

He looked up at the crumbling hole in the ceiling, the sun barely visible but glaring brightly enough that he was starting to feel quite dry and desperate. He /could/ just wilt and die, but that wouldn't benefit him. Then again, unless someone came soon, living wasn't exactly going to benefit him either. One of his petals drooped over his pale face, almost covering his eyes.

"No, no don't fall...Ugh, where's the rain when you need it!"He threw his head back dramatically, eyes closed, almost hoping for a freak thunderstorm. A shadow fell over him and for a moment he thought his wish had been answered. When he opened his eyes he was shocked and a little ticked off to see a tan squinting face peering down at him.

"Oh... It's you... What the hell do you want, haven't you ruined my fun enough already!?"He knew the child wasn't going to answer, the downside of being mute, but just letting out some of his frustrations on them felt good. His face twisted into a horrible grin, darkening.

"Or are you bored already? Tired of your pathetic family and their annoying affection? You're thinking about resetting, aren't you?"He pouted visibly when Frisk shook their head, kneeling next to him. 

"Don't you dare tell me you feel pity for me, I don't want your worthless sympathy!"He hesitated when Frisk shook their head again, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well then what? Come here to watch me wither up and die? You're more sick-minded than I thought!"The child tilted their head, seeming a bit worried by the accusation, slowly pulling out a ceramic brown gardening pot from behind their back, carefully scrapping some soil up and dropping it in before invitingly holding their hands out towards the pot. 

Flowey stared at the pot for a few moments, looking utterly offended, before hissing violently in Frisk's direction. He lashed out towards them with vines that barely reached, no longer able to waste any energy on such luxuries without risking further dehydration.

"If you dare touch me, if you even think about dragging me up there, I'll murder you! I'll murder you and your ragtag family of pathetic misfits!"Frisk tumbled back a bit, gradually blinking away their shock before calmly gathering up the pot and giving a small understanding nod, turning to leave.

Flowey let his rage wear off, catching his breath and retaining his usual expression a few minutes after Frisk vanished from sight, cursing under his breath.

"That stupid child, how dare they.... I'd never, ever...EVER..."Flowey froze as one of his smaller petals broke off and floated delicately to the ground, trembling a tiny bit in fear and desperation.

"...shit..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later the sun beat down on Flowey, his stem limp as he tried to limit his energy use, the browning smaller flowers barely providing any shade or relief from the heat. Once again a shadow fell over him and he barely had to open his eyes to see who it was.

"Back... Again...? Boy you...you sure are stubborn..."

Frisk, knelt down again, a worried frown spreading across their features at the sight of Flowey, reaching down to touch him. Flowey twisted his facial features, showing off some nasty looking teeth. "Y-you're never gonna learn, are ya, kid? It's kill, or be..."Flowey trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the pot again. Kill or be killed was all fine and good if you had a chance of one or the other, but right now it was be killed or die, he didn't exactly have any other options with his current philosophy. Maybe he needed to be a little more flexible. He looked up at Frisk with a disapproving sneer.

"You'd better fucking water me...."Frisk perked up a bit, giving Flowey a gentle smile as they dug the cracked, dry earth out from around Flowey, lifting him carefully into the pot. Flowey grasped at the rim with his withering leaves, half slumping over the edge in an effort to stay upright. Frisk began to hurry out of the underground the moment Flowey was potted, sensing the urgency in the demonic plants compliance.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flowey didn't even remember the journey back to the surface, at least not in detail. He must have faded in and out of consciousness, waking slightly when the spray from the waterfall dusted him, blacking out again as they passed through the heated lava tunnels. By the time he could feel the breeze tickling his leaves, it was sunset, the light barely reaching his eyes as he lifted his head enough to look over the world outside. Under different circumstances he might have paused to take it all in, even if he was sure appreciation of beauty wasn't something he could feel.

"...water...."Frisk looked down at Flowey with a determined nod, hurrying towards the town. They stopped at the door of a rather large town house and let themselves in, putting a finger to their lips to indicate that Flowey should be quiet. Flowey glared at them, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Oh like I'm really going to make a racket like this!"Not a moment after he'd uttered that, Frisk shut the door and the house came to life.

"My child, is that you?"  
"Frisk is home!"  
"....hey."Frisk hid Flowey behind their back, trying to look innocent. Flowey barely held on as the pot was swung around, holding his breath in an attempt to avoid discovery. The first to enter the room was Toriel, smiling welcomingly at Frisk as she always did.

"You were gone for a long time, I was starting to get worried!"

Flowey grimaced, hearing how obvious it was that Toriel was trying to rein in her over-protective tendencies. The next to barge in was Papyrus, closely followed by Sans.

"You should have taken us with you! Well... Maybe not Sans, the lazy-bones. As an honorary member of the royal guard it would have been my honor to escort you!"  
"Or you could have just stayed home and napped, like me."  
Toriel gave Frisk a slightly suspicious look, recognizing the child's sheepish expression.   
"What is that you have behind your back?"  
Flowey froze, vividly remembering the last encounter he'd had with Toriel's fire magic. Frisk obediently brought Flowey's pot infront of them, holding him out for their 'family' to inspect. Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"My child, isn't this the creature that tormented you when I found you? Is that really what you went back for?"Papyrus leaned over, using Sans's skull as a hand hold, the smaller brother not seeming to mind.

"You must be mistaken, this little flower is my buddy! He told me I could do anything, I tried out for the royal guard because of him!"Flowey recoiled from them slightly, a nervous laugh escaping his throat. He knew he was backed into a corner, and Frisk wasn't going to explain away his mistakes for him.

"Y-yeah, right, I'm your buddy, Flowey the..." 

He trailed away, his head spinning a bit as the room started to feel a bit too hot.

"Flowey...the..."

His voice rasped a bit as he started to slump against the soil again. Frisk jumped a bit in sudden remembrance of Flowey's condition, holding the pot to their chest as they made a frantic drinking motion to Toriel. Without even pausing to continue questioning the flower, Toriel hurried to the kitchen and moments later returned with a glass of water. Papyrus reached out a finger and with gentle concern used it to lift Flowey into an upright position, supporting his stem.

"Hang in there, little buddy!"  
Sans, who hadn't said a single word since spotting Flowey, simply eyed the pot with a blank smile. Frisk took the glass from Toriel and tried to hold it to Flowey's face, getting more and more frantic when Flowey's entire face dipped in it every time they got close. Toriel reached over, putting a comforting hand on Frisk's shoulder, taking the glass of water from them. 

"Here, try this."She slowly tipped the water into the soil, putting the glass down to take Flowey's pot and place him on the nearby coffee table.

"I know a bit about plants and flowers, just give it a moment to soak in."

Frisk sat attentively by the coffee table, watching Flowey as he gradually started to perk up a bit. He lifted his head enough to glare at Frisk, face still dripping with water.

"Nice job, kid. All you had to do was water me."Papyrus beamed over Frisk's shoulder, seeming just as concerned about his encouraging friend.

"Ah good! You're feeling better! Now we can stay up all night talking, I've got so much to tell you now!"

Flowey groaned loudly, giving Frisk a pleading expression, though hardly managing to hide an almost homicidal twitch.

"Get rid of him or I will!"Frisk didn't seem to take Flowey seriously but managed to persuade Papyrus to go to bed, Sans following close behind after a backward glance at the yellow flower. Flowey let out a sigh of relief as the room emptied gradually. Toriel brought over another glass of water, placing it by Flowey as she took Frisk's hand. 

"Come on, bed time. We can talk about this more in the morning, he can stay here for tonight."Flowey waited until Toriel was leaving, just out of earshot before grumbling to himself.

"Like I'm going anywhere...."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually Flowey wasn't one for sleep, he didn't need it when he had all his powers, but after such a long and tiring day he had found himself drifting off. It wasn't until past midnight that Flowey jolted awake to the sound of one of the doors opening.

"Hey, kid... That you?"

He glanced out the window, seeing the stars and the moon through the crack in the curtains, wondering for a moment if he was feeling a sense of awe or just curiosity. He barely got the chance to decide when he glanced back and found himself face to face with a toothy grin and wide watching eye-sockets. Sans's white pupil eyed Flowey for a few moments.

"You think this'll be easy, don't you?"Flowey frowned for a moment, huffing at Sans.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't even choose to come here."Sans seemed to chuckle, though barely any sound arose from him. He reached out a hand, running a finger down the back of Flowey's head.

"You think you've got it all good, everyone can just go ahead and accept that you're here. But you know what? I can't."Sans's pupil suddenly flickered out like a candle flame, his pitch black socket's boring into Flowey's non-existent soul. His thumb whipped around Flowey's head, slipping between his petals as he pressed it hard into the plant monster's mouth, silencing him.

"Because I remember. I remember everything."Flowey panicked, eyes widening in fear as he realized what Sans meant, opening his mouth in a vain attempt to bite at the skeleton. His actions backfired instantly when Sans just pushed his thumb into Flowey's mouth, the sharp teeth doing nothing to his bone. 

"HGK!"

Flowey struggled, gagging a bit and lashing out at Sans with his leaves. He froze suddenly when Sans started to pull him out of the soil, his other hand grabbing one of Flowey's leaves when it got too close.

"I remember every time you slaughtered the town."Sans slowly pealed at the edge of Flowey's leaf, ripping a piece away. 

"I remember every time you tried to turn Frisk against us."

Flowey squirmed hard, roots twitching in pain as he felt what he could only assume would be the equivalent of someone having their fingers broken one at a time.

"I remember every time you succeeded."

Sans slowly ripped Flowey's leaf strip by strip, leaving the dying shreds attached to his stalk. Flowey choked around Sans's thumb, beyond terror-stricken now. He tried to pull away, twitching uncontrollably when Sans reached for his other leaf. 

"hnng-Blk!"Suddenly the familiar sound of a door opening upstairs had both skeleton and flower freeze in silence. Sans let go of Flowey's leaf, his white pupil flashing back to life as he spun around, holding the gagged plant behind his back over the pot. The living room door creaked open and a tired looking Frisk peered in, putting their hand to their ear. Sans gave an innocent smile, roughly stuffing Flowey back into the soil face first behind his back.

"You heard something? That was probably just me, just came to get some water."Sans casually picked up the glass by Flowey's pot, waiting until Flowey had rightened himself out of Frisk's line of sight before heading back to the stairs, taking Frisk by the hand, flashing Flowey a threatening grin.

"We'll carry on our talk later. Come on, kid."

Sans lead Frisk upstairs, leaving Flowey to cradle his torn leaf and wipe dirt from his face and petals, much more shaken than the thought of drying out had left him. Maybe he would have been safer back in the ruins, that shorter skeleton was clearly as much of a psychopath as he was and he doubted this was their last one on one encounter.

"...shit..."


End file.
